monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Realm/@comment-31655597-20171124141705
Following the discussion on the Lamia page and the Wandering Scholar page, I am now writing something about demonic energy and the demon lord. I love the MGE-Universe. But not only because of the cute Mamono, but because the world offers an interesting scenario. On the one hand, we have humanity and the Order. On the other hand, we have the Mamono and the Demon Lord. The problem now is that it does not matter which side you choose, you will always choose the wrong side. We all know what fanatical people do during a war. For all who do not know. You should read books about the crusades. The Order would do the same with the monsters. And if you choose the side of the Mamono, then you condemn the world to a slow death. I'm writing a fanfiction, in which the main character Mareus tries to solve the problem with the corruption. He concludes that the demon lord's plan cannot work. Through his work, he realizes that Incubi continue to be humans. They are corrupt, but they are still humans and not monsters. But because monsters can only give birth to monsters, it is impossible for them to give birth to humans and thus no new Incubi can be born. So her plan does not make sense for him. This is because monsters absorb all spiritual energy instantly. But humans need spiritual energy to survive. To conceive an incubus, the mother would have to generate spiritual energy, which she can not. That's why monsters and humans would eventually die out if the Demon Lord succeeds. OK, that's just a theory of mine, but I would be interested in your opinion. So we are in a moral dilemma. I do not know if KC intended it or not, but he did it. That does not hurt the story at first. Yes, the demonic energy is inexorably corrupting the world, but this fact forces the monsters to be very peaceful. Otherwise, they would have corrupted the entire world since a long time. I've already worked out a calculation of how long the Demon Lord has already ruled and how big all the demon realms are together now. To make it simple. Linear scenario: I suppose that the demon realms grow every year by the area of the Netherlands. That's 41.548 km². Does not sound like much. But after 500 years, the realms have grown by the area of 6.3 x India. That's half of Asia. Exponential scenario: Simple calculation. A*x^t. A is the starting size of the demon realms. There I chose the size of India. Somewhere the Mamono have to live eventually. x is 1+n. If the demon realms grow 1% each year, then n is 0.01. Ant t is the time. E.g. 500 years. Both equations are very simple and just a rough estimate, but 500 years seems to me to be very realistic. So Humanity has another 500 years to go before the end is near. That should be enough time to write enough fanfictions or story. The MGE universe does not have to change yet. But corruption must be stopped. I wonder if and how Mareus will do that. (Year, self-promotion. :D) OK, that was enough text. I'll write another comment here. This time about the Corruption.